Loreck Avery
) | homeworld = Earth | birth = 14 June, 2250 | death = | affiliation = | occupation = Commanding officer, | serial number = | posting = (2269-2270) (2270) (2409-2429) | rank = Captain | status = Alive (2410) | father = Alexander Avery ( ) | mother = Elizabeth Avery ( ) | siblings = Sean McKenna (Half-Brother) Hugo McKenna (Half-Brother) Emilia McKenna (Half-Sister) Isabella McKenna (Half-Sister) Kathryn Avery (Sister) | marital = Married | spouse = Kira Avery | children = James Avery (Son) Amelia Avery (Daughter) | relative = Charles Carson (Father-in-law) Andrea Carson (Mother-in-law) Robert Carson (Brother-in-law) | caption2 = }} Loreck Avery (aka The Other or Lore) was a genetically enhanced, Human male Starfleet officer active in the 23rd and 25th centuries. He is possibly descended from a Being called who visited Earth in its ancient history and became the . History Early Life Loreck was born on 14 June 2250 in London, England on the planet Earth. His Parents real names are unknown. Just a few months after he was born, his parents took him to Adigeon Prime were he underwent an illegal proceededure known as Accelerated Critical Neural Pathway Formation that drastically increased his intelligence and coordination. When the crime was eventually discovered, when Loreck was 18 months old, he and his older sister Kathryn (whom had also undergone the proceedure) were taken away from their birth parents and adopted by Alexander and Elizabeth Avery. Since he was as young as 3 years old Loreck dreamed of travelling to other stars and encountering new civilizations, because of this his adoptive parents never told him of his enhancements so he could have a chance to enlist in Starfleet Academy. When Loreck was 15 he discovered he was genetically enhanced when it became obvious that his intellectual ability was far beyond that of his peers, initially angry his parents had hid the truth from him, he eventually calmed down when he realised they only did what they thought was best. ( ) Starfleet Academy At the age of 18 in 2267, Loreck enlisted in Starfleet Academy. During his time at the academy Loreck met Avritarsi zh'Varhil, Kira Carson, Elizabeth Glazier, T'Met, Skavrin, Telles and Btat who became his friends. Loreck became a member of the original Red Squad due to his high IQ, he discovered that his fellow cadet was a Klingon spy, later revealed as Kormol. This gained Loreck unwanted attention. In 2270 he and most of his classmates were assigned to their first deep space assignment on the under Captain Isaac Garrett. ( ) USS Starkiller In 2270 Loreck was assigned to the as acting first officer under the command of Captain Isaac Garrett. After Garrett was promoted to Admiral, Loreck took command of the Starkiller, at the rank of Lieutenant Commander, and fought many battles with it, most notably the , where he was presumably killed saving Federation forces from the Klingons. In reality Loreck was saved by and taken to 2409, were he aided in the construction and testing of new starships, including the . Loreck rose quickly through the ranks becoming a Captain by September of that year. ( ) Construction of the Marvel Loreck oversaw the construction of the starship that would become his flagship he also developed Elite Phaser Pistols and Elite Phaser Rifles alongside Captain Va'Kel Shon. When the Marvel had finished being constructed Loreck built a crew made up of the 100 surviving officers of the Starkiller and 25th century personnel, the Marvel's command crew was made up of officer fresh out of Starfleet Academy that Loreck promoted to various ranks. As the Marvel prepared for it's maiden voyage, Loreck met Korlo a rouge Klingon who had joined Starfleet, despite everything the Klingons had taken from him and the fact they were currently at war with the Federation, Loreck selected Korlo to be his chief of security. ( ) USS Marvel The Marvel's first mission was to rescue a Bolian freighter, the , that had gone missing on her way to Earth Spacedock. Upon investigation it is found out that the ship was attacked by Orion ships in an asteroid field, near Federation trade routes. As the last Orion Corvettes are driven away, the ship's warp core is about to go critical. However, radiation leaks prevented the transport of the people on board. Loreck and an away team beamed down to save Captain Dana Brott and her crew, while fending off boarding Orion thugs and privateers and an incoming Marauder. ( ) Later Fleet Admiral Jorel Quinn informed Loreck that the Vulcan Ambassador Sokketh has requested transportation from Vulcan to the monastery at P'Jem. The Admiral fears that the Klingons might use this opportunity to eliminate one of the Federation's most important diplomats, and orders that the Ambassador must be escorted. Once at Vulcan Loreck is contacted by the Ambassador's aide, T'Pela, who requests that a shuttle be sent to collect the Ambassador as he prefers not to use a transporter. Loreck boards the shuttle and sets down on the surface where the Ambassador is in attendance at a Kal Rekk ritual. He states that he must meet the abbot at the monastery at P'Jem. Uncharacteristically, for a Vulcan, the Ambassador seems emotional and impatient. He becomes agitated when High Priest Savin refuses his request to visit P'Jem. Savin states that the monastery is a sacred place and that Sokketh has not given a reason to travel there, though he agrees on the grounds that Loreck ensures to protect the sanctity of P'Jem. After arriving at P'Jem the is confronted by a Klingon raiding party blockading the planet. They claim that an Undine agent has infiltrated the Marvel and that Ambassador Sokketh be handed over immediately. Loreck defeats the raiders but finds that Klingon troops have already stormed the monastery. An away team beams to P'Jem to repel the Klingon attackers and secure the monastery. An urgent communication from T'Pela is received. She states that Ambassador Sokketh's remains have been found on Vulcan and that the Sokketh being escorted to P'Jem is an imposter; the Klingons were right! Sokketh realizes that he has been discovered and reveals himself as an Undine infiltrator, disclosing his plans to replace the abbot at P'Jem. When the Undine agent is overwhelmed by the away team it tries to escape by assuming Klingon form, and beams off the planet. On beaming up the Marvel is met with a massive Undine bioship that was hidden in orbit. Starfleet dispatches reinforcements but informs the player that they must hold out until they arrive. The dreadnought is eventually destroyed and the data recovered is sent to Starfleet Intelligence for study. ( ) Personality Loreck is curious, adaptable and able to share ideas, he is affectionate but disperses energy in too many places at once. With important charismatic qualities, expressive eyes, fast, bright and refined features, he likes books, music and travel. He hates repetition and routine, loves to go out, interact and has friends everywhere. Loreck is sociable and loves spending time with family and friends. There will be times when this he wants to live dangerous moments and activities, although it also likes quiet and homely activities. His group of friends is abundant and sometimes very diverse. Biology Loreck was born with Developmental Motor Coordination Disorder known to affect planning of movements and co-ordination as a result of brain messages not being accurately transmitted to the body. Impairments in skilled motor movements per a person's chronological age interfere with activities of daily living. Friendships Telles The Vulcan Telles is Lorecks closest friend, their relationship mirrors that of Kirk and Spocks, due to Lorecks extremely similar personality and morals to that of Kirk's. Telles is known to temper Loreck's temper and advise his decisions. Tarsi Loreck met Tarsi on his first day at Starfleet Academy, the two quickly became friends and ended up being assigned to the same ship in 2270. When Loreck took command of the he requested Tarsi as his First Officer. Elizabeth Glazier In late 2410 Loreck was reunited with his childhood friend Elizabeth Glazier who was recently promoted to Captain and given command of the . David Jones In his childhood Loreck was freinds with a welsh male called David Jones they were reunited later in life on the Starkiller. Alternate Future In an alternate 2422 Loreck was married to Captain zh'Varhil and was in command of Deep Space K-22 in the . During this time the Alpha Quadrant Alliance was fighting in the Second Dominion War. ( ) Service Record External Links Category:Humans Category:Starfleet personnel (25th century) Category:Starfleet command personnel Category:Starfleet captains Category:USS Marvel (NCC-93180) personnel Category:Britons